kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tama
O-Tama (originally from One Piece) is an 8-year-old Japanese girl from Wano on Planet Historia. She is a trainee ninja and the new Spy for the Marzipan Pirates. Nextgen Series Augustus von Fizzuras illegally landed on Historia one day and met Tama in her hometown, Kawa. He took Tama on a small expedition, feeding her candy that was illegally snuck onto the planet. Augustus promised to take her off the planet someday for more adventures. Tama displayed skill in playing a Fairy Ocarina, which Augustus made a note about. He would depart the planet and leave behind his Infi-Cube full of candies for Tama to enjoy. Tama became sick from the pollution of Kawa's river and was bedridden, cared for by her grandpa. She refused to leave the town like everyone else, hoping Augustus would return. In The Fifth Emperor, the Slag Pirates, aiding the Marzipan Pirates, landed on Historia and kidnapped Tama. She was taken aboard their spaceship and treated of her sickness. Stewie Griffin explained to Tama that, due to her talent with the ocarina, she could save Augustus, who had been turned into a mask by Cassiopea Jades. Tama was readily eager to help Augustus. She then began pestering Captain Slag, using Shadow Clones to run around while he tried to catch her. In Pirate Wars, Tama snuck aboard a Big Mom Pirates ship belonging to the Dinner Division, during the Brethren Court. In hiding, Tama grew hungry and ate a fruit in the storage room, unaware that it was a Devil Fruit. She kept the Deadly Baby Trio in the Infi-Cube, and when they arrived at Jades Manor, she snuck into a sewer and let them out. It was then they learned of the power she got from the Devil Fruit: she can pull kibi dangos from her body, and they are edible. This power would be used to tame animals inside the manor and aid O-Tama. Tama used her stealthing skills to infiltrate the manor, sneak past the guards, and make it into Pea's bedroom where she slept with the Augustus mask. In her sleep, Pea used her power to make barriers, but Tama solved her riddles thanks to the Trio's help. She was able to take Augustus's mask and replace it with a fake. Tama returned to the others and played the Song of Healing on her ocarina, restoring Augustus. The captain then decreed her Junior Babysitter, remarking her competence over the babies. When the crew sailed to Veggie Beef Reef, Tama helped her crewmen fight the Kiddie Corn Crew, in which she defeated Soup using a dango, then hit Nati with her staff before stomping the fairy. Augustus would scold her for hurting Nati so brutally. After the war's conclusion, Augustus took Tama on an adventure to find the ingredients for Cassiopea's Full Course Meal. They were successful as Tama was served the meal, filling the child with pure delight. As Tama fell to sleep, she decided she wanted to keep exploring with Augustus and see more of the universe. Battles *Infiltrating Jades Manor. *O-Tama vs. Soup and Nati. Personality Tama is an energetic, impressionable young ninja who was quickly swayed by Augustus's charisma and longed to travel with him to the outside universe. She speaks in third-person and adds emphasis to her speech. She loves the taste of candy and foreign foods, and grows curious at the sight of technology and alien beasts. She tries to fast as a means to train and discipline herself, but often fails at this when hunger overcomes her, plus spending more time with Augustus has helped develop a stronger love for food. After her adventures during the Pirate Wars, Tama decided she never wanted to go back home and keep exploring the universe with Augustus. Abilities O-Tama is an amateur at Ninjutsu, able to use Cloak Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Transform, and Substitution. Though she is not physically strong, she is rather excellent at stealth. She uses a stack of her clones to reach places that are too high. Tama also ate the Dango-Dango Fruit, which allows her to pull pieces of kibi dango from her body. When animals eat the dango, she immediately earns their loyalty and affection. Tama is also good at playing a Fairy Ocarina, which helped to free Augustus when he was turned into a mask. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Tama can't swim. She also grows more hungry the more dango she pulls from her body. Also, other people can pull dango from her as well. Her dangos cannot affect animals with strong willpower. Being from a primitive world, her eyes easily hurt when staring at digital screens, and she's more susceptible to alien sicknesses. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: REVERT *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *Tama's Devil Fruit was meant to be fed to Majin Buu in the story and used to conquer the Kremling Krew. **Gamewizard named the fruit before its name could be revealed in One Piece. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Females Category:Asians Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Marzipan Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users